A room's floor is seldom perfectly flat. This can present problems for computer equipment housed within cabinets. For example, when multiple cabinets are positioned against each other, they may become misaligned due to dips in the floor. Moreover, cabinets are conventionally arranged in rows, with aisles positioned along the fronts and backs of each row. The arrangement produces a significant amount of space that is not occupied by operational equipment.